High School Sucks
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: Fnaf in high school, who would've thought? Includes insanity and Marionette going around flirting with everyone, and Toy Freddy being precious, save his soul. Also please check out the second part thank you :D
1. Arrived

**Hi! So, I'm writing this because I can't stand just writing one story (or two, in my case) at a time. I get bored. But I'm not ending my stories, I'm just writing a new one. So, this story will be about Mangle's high school life if the animatronics were human. Also, Mangle is a GIRL! The Bonnies are boys. I don't own anything in this story except for my OCs: Wolfy and Casey. Also, you can suggest OCs 'cause I'll probably need them. With that being said, go ahead and read!**

 _Mangle's POV_

"Mangle, wake up!" My twin brother, Foxy, shouted in my ear. I jerked awake, "accidently" elbowing Foxy in the stomach.

"Ow! Watch it!" Foxy said, shoving me. I shoved him back, then it turned into a war. Until...

"You two, knock it off! You're in high school, yet you act like five- year- olds," My older sister, Wolfy, called. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you don't do this kind of stuff," I said.

"True. I've got five bucks on Mangle," Wolfy replied.

"Huh?" Foxy said, glaring at the senior. I smirked and hit Foxy over the head. I ducked as he tried to do the same to me. The war was back on!

 _Foxy's POV_

I shoved Mangle when I felt someone hit me over the head again! I looked up to see Wolfy smirking. I then felt someone practicly tackle me.

"Oh, what the heck! Mangle, get off!" I yelled.

"All of you, enough." So my mom FINALLY decided to step in.

Mangle pouted, but got off me. _Thank ye!_ I thought. _**So you finally decide to step in. Took you long enough.**_

 __ _Wolfy's POV_

 _So you finally decide to step in. Took you long enough,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I started humming Turn Up the Music from Lemonade Mouth. Suddenly, Nyan Cat started playing. In other words, my phone started ringing. I grinned and answered it, Foxy rolling his eyes and Mangle stifling a laugh.

 _"Hey! You here yet? Me and Gold are waiting outside,"_ my best friend, Springtrap, said.

"I'm about five minutes away. See ya," I said, then added, "Also, tell Gold I say 'hi.'" Then I hung up. About five minutes later, my mom's car pulled up to the school.

"Okay, bye mom! See ya... next weekend? Yeah, see ya next weekend!" I said, grabbing my stuff and waving. I then ran off. I could my sister's friend's car pulling up. I do NOT want to deal with Casey.

 _Mangle's POV_

 _Huh? Well that was wierd. Wolfy doesn't usually run away... that fast, unless it's... oh no._ I turned around too see my, obnoxious, sister Casey. Her best friend, equally obnoxious, Kitty, stepped out of the car. I groaned and grabbed my stuff.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Bye mom!" I said, lugging my stuff inside the school.

 _Foxy's POV_

 _Why are they... Casey._

"Well, later mom!" I said, then running off with my stuff. Poor mom looked baffled.

 _Mrs. Foxtrot POV_

 _Why in the world are they running away? Oh, well, there goes goodbye. At least I'll have a while without chaos!_ I thought as I drove away.

 _Casey's POV_

 _Finally! We're here! Four years of not having to deal with Wolfy! Wait... dang it._


	2. New Roommates!

_Foxy's POV_

I was walking in the hall, looking for my room. Finally, I found it. I walked in to see one of my two roommates already had claimed a bed. He was a wolf, like my sister Wolfy, except he was black with the tips of his ears being red and green eyes instead of being grey with white ear tips and tail tip and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a 5FDP T-shirt, an unzipped black hoodie, torn black jeans, and black converse. I walked over to a bed and put my stuff down.

"Hi, I'm Toby," the wolf, apparantly Toby, said.

"Hi, I be Foxy. Don't ask," I said, noticing he was about to ask me why I talk like a pirate. He shrugged.

"So, do ye know where our other roommate is?" I asked, looking at the empty bed.

"No idea," Toby answered.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing my other roommate. He was a purple and blue leopard animatronic with piercing green eyes. He wore an orange Nike shirt, blue jeans, a Cubs baseball hat, (which I hated. Boo Cubs!) and green Nike gym shoes. He obviously liked Nike.

"Hey, my name's Patrick," he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Foxy," I said.

"Toby," Toby said.

Everyone started unpacking.

 _Mangle's POV_

I walked into my room to see a cat and dog animatronic already in the room. The cat was white, with black paws, ears, and tail tip. She had bright green eyes. She had on a black hoodie, jeans, and a music note necklace. The dog was black with green eyes. She had on a grey hoodie and jeans. She was also pretty skinny, and looked kind of boyish.

"Hi! My name's Mangle!" I said as I put my stuff down on the last bed.

"Hi! I'm Melody! That's Jasmine!" The cat said.

"Hi," the dog said shyly.

"You can call me Mel and her Jazz!" The cat said.

"You can call me Maggie. That's what most my friends call me," I said.

"KK!"

"Wow, you remind me a lot of my sister," I said.

"Wait, is your sister a wolf with white ears and tail tip, and has bright blue eyes, and is wearing a turquise jean jacket, a white shirt with a bright blue pawprint on it, blue and white leopard print jeans, and turquise converse?" Mel asked. I nodded.

"You do know she punched a guy in the face today, right?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's Wolfy alright," I said.

 _Wolfy's POV_

"I can't believe you punched that guy in the face," Springtrap said as we walked to his dorm.

"Hey, he deserved. Seriously, he was about to sock that poor pup in the face," I said, rembering how some human had gotten mad at a little freshman for absoloutly nothing.

"Still. I think you broke his nose," Gold said. I shrugged.

"Well, later losers. I gotta go unpack," I said, remembering I still had all my stuff. I was pretty forgetful. Gold sighed and glared at Springtrap. He then gave him ten bucks.

"Really? You bet?" I said, looking at the money. They nodded. "Idiots."

 _Casey's POV_

"Come on, Kitty! I wanna see if we're roommates," I said as I dragged my friend over to the desk with the rooms and roommates on them. I quickly read it.

"Yay! We're roommates!" I cheered.

"We're also roommates with a girl named Lola Watson," Kitty said.

"I know! Come on!" I dragged my friend down to are room. When we got there, I flung open the door to see a pink bunny on the bed reading. She glared at me when me and Kitty walked in, talking loudly.

"Excuse me. Can you please be a little quieter? I'm trying to read," she said, trying to be polite.

"And we're trying to talk. I don't care if you wanna read. That's not gonna stop us," I said, snobbily. Kitty nodded.

Lola's ears lowered. She then stood up with her book and walked out of the room.

 **Okay, so that was chapter 2. Don't forget to suggest Ocs.**


	3. Chemistry Class

_Lola's POV_

 _I can't believe them! They pretty much kicked me out of my own room!_ I thought as I walked to my brother Bonnie's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door. A brown bear animatronic opened it.

"Hello. What may I do for you?" He asked politly.

"Uh, this is my brother's room, and I kinda wanted to talk to him," I answered.

"Let her in!" I heard my brother call from somewhere else in the room. The bear let me in, and I saw my brother sitting on his bed, absentmindedly strumming his guitar. He looked up as I walked in.

"Hi Bonnie. Uh, I kinda got kicked out of my room, so can I stay here for a bit?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Uh, sure. Wait, you got kicked out of your own room?!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I was actually studying, 'cause Springtrap told me that there were tests in the beginning of the year that I had to study for, so I was studying. Then my roommates walked in, and I couldn't study, so I came here," I explained. Bonnie nodded. I then finished studying.

 _Mangle's POV_

"So then she walked up to him and was like-" Melody said, talking about how my sister punched some human, I guess his name was Mike Schmidt, in the face. I kinda stopped listening when I saw a Draconequus. I showed the others.

"Woah. A Draconequus," Mel said.

"She seems nice," Jazz commented.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," I decided. I then walked up to the Draconequus.

"Hi, I'm Mangle, but my friends call me Maggie. Who are you?" I said kindly.

"I'm Disharmony," she answered.

"Well, nice to meet you Disharmony! Come and meet my other friends," I said. We walked over to Mel and Jazz.

"Hi! I'm Melody and this is Jasmine! You can call us Mel and Jazz, though!" Mel introduced.

"Hi! I'm Disharmony," Disharmony answered.

"Hello," Jazz said quietly.

"Oh no! We've gotta get to class!" I said, checking my watch.

"What class do you have next?" Disharmony asked.

"We all have chemistry. What about you?" Mel asked.

"Me too," Disharmony answered.

We then ran to class.

 _Foxy's POV_

Me and Toby were in chemistry talking when I saw my sister walk in, with a cat, dog, and Draconequus animatronic.

"Wow. A Draconequus animatronic. Those are really rare," I said, looking at her.

"Who's that?" Toby asked, looking at my sister. I could practicly see hearts in his eys.

"That be me twin sister, Mangle," I answered, smirking.

"Oh, wait. She's your sister?" He said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Okay," he said, disappointed.

 _Toby's POV_

 _That's Foxy's sister. Can't ask her out now. He'll kill me if I do something._ I thought as I stared at Mangle.

 _Bonnie's POV_

Me and Lola talked to each other the entire walk to chemistry. From what she told me, her roommates are snobs. I sat down in a seat in the middle of the classroom when we got to chemistry. I saw a fox, a vixen, a wolf, a cat, a dog, and a Draconequus animatronic. I also noticed a human with a mask over his face talking to the Draconequus.

 _Disharmony's POV_

I sat there talking to my new friend, Marion. Soon, the teacher, Mrs. Hoppers, walked in. Mrs. Hoppers was a white bunny animatronic who seemed young. She wore a pink and white checkered shirt, white yoga pants, and white and pink gym shoes. She started teaching, but I paid no attention. I was thinking of some new magic tricks to test out. By the end of class, I had thought of four tricks. I was walking to my next class, Algebra, when I bumped into someone.

 _Foxy's POV_

I was walking to my next class, gym, when I ran into someone. It was the Draconequus I had seen earlier.

"Sorry lass. I wasn't looking where I was going," I apoligized, helping her up.

"It's okay. I'm Disharmony," she said, brushing off her jeans.

"The name be Foxy," I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Foxy," Disharmony said, smiling. I smiled back.

 _Wolfy's POV_

"Hey Spring," I said, running up to my best friend.

"Hey Wolfy. What's up?" He answered.

"Same old. Hung out with Sunny, messed around with Plushtrap, bet on Max beating up Bryan, laughed at Gold for blowing something up in his face," I said, laughing.

"What did he blow up?" Spring asked, grinning.

"A battery," a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Gold with his hair sticking up from the electricity of the battery.

"It blew up in your face? Usually the only stuff that blows up in your face is mine and Wolfy's pranks," Spring said.

"I know. I was gonna put it in Casey's lunch, but it sparked before I could," he answered.

"How'd it spark?" I asked.

"Long story involving a pencil, phone, and tape," Gold said.

"Hey, Gold. You're brother's running up," I said, seeing Gold's sophomore brother running up.

"Which one?" He asked, not turning around.

"Freddy," Spring answred.

"Ugh!"

"Hello Wofy. Sean. May I speak to my brother for a moment?" Freddy asked when he caught up to us. I nodded, elbowing Springtrap. Said hare was glaring at Freddy.

 _Springtrap's POV_

I glared at Freddy as him and Gold walked ahead of us.

"I swear, he calls me Sean just to piss me off," I said.

"Dude, it's Freddy. He is the most polite person on the planet. He only calls people by their actual names. Gold hates it, too. Hey, why do you two hate your names so much?" Wolfy asked, looking at me curiously.

"'Cause I hate the name Sean. Gold hates the name Gabe 'cause of..." I trailed off. She knew who I was talking about.

 _Wolfy's POV_

I nodded, knowing who Spring was talking about.

 _Mrs. Foxtrot's POV_

 _Ugh! It's too quiet and peaceful. Who would've thought I would miss all the chaos in this house!_


	4. Try-outs Part 1

_Wolfy's POV_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Try-outs are today!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Gold and Spring stood next to me, rolling they're eyes.

"Try-outs for what, exactly?" Gold asked, looking at me.

"Try-outs for everything!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Ok, ok! Let me go!" He said, pushing me off.

"I've gotta go! So many teams to try out for," I yelled as I ran off.

 _Foxy's POV_

"Yes! Track team sign ups are today!" I said.

I ran outside and to where the sign ups for pretty much everything were. I wasn't suprised to see my sister signing up for everything. Today she was wearing a purple jacket, blue T-shirt with pug on it, purple capris, and purple converse with blue laces. By the time I ran up to the sign up sheets, Wolfy had just finished writing her name on everything.

"Hey Foxy! Gotta go! Dance team try-outs starting now!" She yelled as she ran off.

 _Wolfy's POV_

 _I'm gonna nail this!_ I thought as I ran off. Soon, I was in the dance studio inside the school.

"Hello everyone. Now let's begin try-outs," the lady who ran the dance team, a human named Ms. Harolds, said. She had blonde hair and a white t-shirt on with jeans. A short human with red hair and brown eyes walked up. "Name?" Ms. Harolds asked.

"Uh, uh. Lottie, Lottie Smith," the girl answered. Ms. Harolds nodded and started playing a song. It was Die Young by Kesha.

 _OMG! Yay! This is one of my favorite songs!_ I thought as Lottie started dancing. _This is gonna be too easy._ I smirked.

I was next in line. Soon, Lottie finished trying out and walked away. I walked up.

"Name?"

"Wolfy Foxtrot."

The teacher nodded and started playing Can't Get Enough by Becky G.

 _Seriously, I really doubt people would copy other people's routines._ I thought as I started.

 _Random Person's POV (Aka. Molly Waggs POV)_

 _Woah. She's really good... I'm screwed._

 _Wolfy's POV_

I finished dancing then walked outside. I ran to the track field.

 _Foxy's POV_

 _We have to race to get in? That's stupid._ I thought as I got ready to race.

"Foxy Foxtrot and Lola Watson are racing first," some random teacher called.

Lola, a pink bunny animatronic wearing a purple shirt that said _Ruler of the School_ on it and black capris walked up and got ready to race.

 _"_ Get ready! Get set! Go!"

I started running. The race was only one lap. I easily one.

 _Wolfy's POV_

 _At the end of track races_

 _Me againest my brother. I wonder who'll win?_ I thought sarcasticly.

"Wolfy Foxtrot vs. Foxy Foxtrot," some teacher called.

Me and my brother lined up at the starting line.

"Get ready! Get set! Go!"

To cut the story short, I dominated.

 **Sorry none of the other characters came in this chapter. They'll come in next chapter, I swear. Don't forget to suggest Ocs! Peace out, people!**

 **-Wolf**


	5. Try-outs Part 2

_Springtrap's POV_

 _Yes! Soccor try-outs!_ I thought as I kicked my soccor ball againest the wall. Soon, it was time for soccor try-outs. I ran to where they were.

"Ok, so to get on the team, you will play one on one with every person here. The people who win the most will make the team," a teacher said. I can never remember like, any teachers' names.

"First ones to play are... Wolfy Foxtrot and Molly Waggs," the teacher said.

 _Molly's POV_

 _I hope she isn't as good at soccor as she is at dancing._ I thought as I went to the middle of the field. Wolfy was already there, smirking. I was going lose.

 _Wolfy's POV_

I smirked, looking at the dog, Molly, in front of me. I was so going to win this. The teacher dropped the ball in between us. I got ready for her to blow the whistle so we could start. When she did, I immediatly kicked the ball. I then ran around a stunned Molly and scored a goal. This went on for a while. Finally, after three more trys, we were done. I won all of them.

 _Springtrap's POV_

"Sean Hare and Chica Chicks are up next," the teacher said. _Seriously, why did my parents have to name me that?!_

 _Chica's POV_

 _I got this! Uh, maybe I don't got this,_ I thought as I saw who I was playing against. I recalled my sister, Chloe, said something about her friend Springtrap was awesome at soccor and kicked a ball once so hard it broke a window. This kid looked like him, the way Chloe described him.

We started playing. He destroyed me.

 _Springtrap's POV (at the end of try-outs)_

"The last one's playing are Sean Hare and Wolfy Foxtrot," the teacher called. I groaned.

 _Wolfy's POV_

 _Poor Spring. Has to deal with being called Sean,_ I thought as I went to the middle of the field.

We started the game. Spring got creamed.

 _Springtrap's POV_

I failed.

 **Hey! So that was try-outs part 2. Also, to make tis clear, 'cause I forgot to do it before, Max is Nightmare Foxy, Bryan is Nightmare Bonnie, Chloe is Nightmare Chica, and Sunny is that girl Springtrap from Fnaf World. Sunny will be the only character from Fnaf World in this.**

 **Also, I need three ocs. They have to be really intimidating and mean looking. They also have to be animatronics. And they have to be really strong and be able to fight.**

 **-Wolf**


	6. Victoria

_Wolfy's POV_

 _Yes! I made the teams!_ I thought as I saw that I made every team that I tried out for.

I walked to the soccor field and saw Spring standing there, kneeing his ball.

"'Sup Spring?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Nothing much. Hey, did you see Casey when Gold showed her Webster?" He asked.

Webster was Gold's pet spider, who he loved to scare everyone with. One of the reasons I get along with Gold and Spring so well is because we all love to scare the heck out of people. I was still proud of my Slenderman prank.

"Nah, I didn't see that. I'm guessing it was her screaming and trying to kill t _h_ e poor little guy," I said, laughing at the thought.

"Congrats! You got it correct!" Spring laughed.

"Hm, why would a wolf hang out with _that?!"_ I turned around to see a black wolf with with sharp fangs w _e_ aring a plain purple t-shirt, jeans, and bl _a_ ck and purple gym shoes.

"What do you mean, with _that?"_ Spring asked, narrowing his eyes and taking a step towards the wolf. She did the same.

"I mean, come on, why would a wolf like us," she looked at me, "hang out with something like you? Seriously, a wolf could destroy you in two seconds. I could destroy both of you in two seco- OW!"

I was seriously pissed off, so, what did I do? I clocked her in the face. She went stumbling back, holding her eye. Me and Spring smirked.

"Why you little! You think you can actually take me in a fight?!" She yelled.

"Uh, yeah. Seriously, ANYONE could take you in a fight," I laughed. She bared her fangs. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, she flew forward. Me and Spring stepped back. I turned to see my older brother, Max.

"Victoria, get lost. Why are you even here?" He asked.

"Why are you even talking?" She shot back.

"That's just sad," was Max's response.

"Ugh!"

"Yeah, don't let the soccor ball hit you on the way back!" I yelled as Victoria walked away. Spring kicked the ball at her. She caught it and... popped it. I growled.

She turned around and smirked.

 _Oh, she is SO dead!_

 **So, that was Victoria. Real jerk, isn't she?**

 **So, yeah Snowfrost, I need mean popular girls too.**

 **I have a secret message in here. It'll say who the next big character is. See if you can guess the name.**

 _ **Hint: Letter is underlined.**_


	7. Feren the Fear

_Wolfy's POV_

"Wow. She almost beats you in freaky," Spring said, looking at where Victoria went. I smirked.

" _Almost._ Nobody beats me," I said.

"So true. You managed to scare the heck out of Max and Bryan before. I didn't even know that was possible," Spring said.

 _Spring's POV_

"I didn't even know that was possible," I said.

"Ok, everyone! Over here!" The coach yelled, motioning in the direction that was generally in his area. Me and Wolfy ran over.

I noticed the chicken that I had beaten in the try-outs standing by the coach. _Hm, I guess she beat a lot of people._

 _Chica's POV_

"Ok, so my name is Coach Barkers. So, let's start practice, shall we?" The coach, a brown and white dog wearing a white t-shirt, red sweats, and a whistle. Pretty much what one would imagine when thinking of a coach.

"Ok, so everyone find a partner," Coach Barkers said. I saw the rabbit who I played against before, Sean, I guess his name was, team up with a wolf I played before.

I looked around for a partner, and saw a blue bunny looking for a partner. I walked up to him.

"Hi, do you want to be my partner?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"My name's Chica," I told him as we walked over to an open space.

"Brendon," he answered. He looked annoyed.

"Ok, you're going to play one-on-one with your partner. Wolfy, Max! Set these up so we have some goals!" Coach Barker yelled, pointing at a stack of cones.

 _Max's POV_

 _Ugh! I hate doing this. At least BB isn't here,_ I thought as me and Wolfy set up the cones. Why did I stay for the college program here? _'Cause normal college would have been boring,_ I answered my own question. Once me and Wolfy were done setting up the cones, Wolfy ran back to Spring and I ran back to my twin sister, Dangel (aka Angel, aka Angie).

 _Spring's POV_

 _Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY?!_ I thought as the coach said we were supposed to play one-on-one with our partners. I didn't want to lose again, and Wolfy was mad so I had a feeling I was going to get hit in the face with a soccor ball.

"Hey! So, you ready?" Wolfy asked when she came back.

"As long as you don't kick the ball so hard I end up losing a tooth," I said. She grinned.

"Oh, don't worry Springy. I'm not gonna knock your tooth out," Wolfy said. I groaned.

 _Wolfy's POV_

Spring groaned.

"Ok, begin!" Barkers called.

I smirked and kicked my ball. Spring's was popped, so we couldn't use his. _Dumb Victoria._

Just when I was about to score the goal, a ball him me on the head.

"Ow!" I said. I looked up to see an annoyed looking ferret looking at me.

"Give me my ball back," he said, as if I stole his ball instead of him hiithing with it. I growled and went over to his ball. I then kicked it really, really hard. The ball popped. I put on a fake apolegetic face.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to pop your ball!" I said, totally acting. I normally wouldn't act like tis, but I saw this dude hanging out with Victoria, so, you know, I'll do anything to piss him off. The ferret glared at her. Suddenly, he face planted. Max stood behind him.

"I can handle myself, you know?" I told him, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. My arm still hurts from when you punched me. But I hate these losers, so I'm gonna do that," Max said, pointng at the ferret as he got up.

"Max! Get lost!" The ferret yelled.

"Why should I, Feren?"

"Fear. My name's Fear. And 'cause you're getting on my nerves! OW!" I kicked 'Fear' in the shins when he didn't shut up.

Fear's eyes turned black and he glared at me.

"You're dead now." He laughed like a maniac.

 **Finally, done!**

 **Brendon- Toy Bonnie**

 **Dangel- Nightmare Mangle.**

 **She's called that 'cause she's kinda evil, but her name is Angel.**


	8. Hi!

_Wolfy's POV_

Feren looked like physco killer right now. Then, his eyes widened and he, well, ran away. I turned around to see Gold grinning.

"Uh, what did you do?" I asked, nervous from the way he was grinning. He pointed to my shoulder. I looked at it and saw Webster. I rolled my eyes.

"It's hilarious that Webster scares everyone," Spring said.

"Yeah, I know," Gold said, taking Webster off my shoulder.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Scaring that feret. Duh," Gold said, as if I were stupid. I growled. He backed away.

"Why is everyone scared of Wolfy?" Spring asked. I turned around and made my eyes turn black, then glow red. Spring backed away. "Oh yeah, that's why." I smirked.

"Hi!"

"...Oh no."


	9. High School Sucks, SO MUCH!

_Wolfy's POV_

"Hello, BB," I say. _Please leave!_

"Hi Wolfy! Have you seen JJ?" BB asks.

"No, sorry. Actually, she might be in the art room," I say, silently praying that he will leave.

"Okay! Bye!" BB says, waving.

"Oh thank god!" Spring said as soon as BB left.

"BB is SO annoying," Gold agreed.

I nodded.

 _Foxy's POV_

 _Oh. My. Gosh. NO ONE IS FREAKING LISTENING!_ I thought as the teacher, Mrs. Catt, kept talking about the war of 1812. _I don't understand how Wolfy can like history. It's SO boring!_

 _Bonnie's POV_

 _Blah, blah, blah. That's what I here,_ I thought as the teacher kept talking about some war. I saw my new friend, Foxy, messing with something in his desk, and Lola drawing in her notebook.

"Okay, class is dismissed," Mrs. Catt, a blue cat with pink eyes wearing a pink shirt and white jeans said.

"Finally!" Foxy said as soon as we walked out of class.

"I know. History is so boring," I nodded.

"Hi Bonnie!" Lola said, catching up with me.

"Hi Lola. Foxy, Lola, Lola, Foxy," I introduced them.

"Hi!" Lola waved.

"Hello lass." Foxy said. She tilted her head. "Don't ask."

 _Mangle's POV_

"Ugh! I hate math SO much!" I groaned.

"I know, right? Math sucks," Mel said. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You think math is bad? I got a HUGE science project that's due in three days!" Disharmony said.

"High school sucks, so MUCH!"


	10. Oh, It Is On!

**I'm back! I'm back! Yes, I'm back. I had to stop this story 'cause I was finishing up A Night Guard's Story.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 _Disharmony's POV_

"Oh my gosh, why did I wait 'till today to do this?!" I asked myself, rushing to do my science project.

"I told you not to wait," my roommate, Molly, said.

"Molly, you stay out of this!" I yelled at her, totally rushed and overwhelmed.

"YES! The project was cancelled!" My other roommate, Mazie Coon cheered. She was a purple raccoon with golden eyes, wearing a dark pink t-shirt and a red skirt.

"Wait, the science project was cancelled? YES!" I yelled, jumping up and down. Mazie rolled her eyes. Molly laughed.

"Really?" She asked, giggling. I ignored her and continued to celebrate.

 _Wolfy's POV_

Spring, Gold, and I were walking to my room to hang out. I grinned when I heard Disharmony going nuts.

"What the...?" Spring asked, tilting his head. Gold looked totally confused, too.

"Disharmony, stop going nuts or I swear I'll go in there and punch you again!" I yelled. The room immediately became silent. I grinned.

"Not surprised," Gold said, shaking his head.

"Muah ha ha ha!" I laughed evilly. Spring shuddered. Gold grinned.

"Run for your lives!" I heard Disharmony scream from in her room.

"It's me!" Gold said in a demonic voice. Everyone in the room screamed.

"Hahaha! That was priceless!" Spring exclaimed as soon as we got to my room.

"That was awesome," I agreed, laughing.

 _Foxy's POV_

"'Sup Bonnie. Bonnie's sister," I greeted.

"Hi," Bonnie said. Lola nodded, not looking up from her book.

"She's always either reading or drawing, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what happened to your accent?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't have to talk like that all the time, lad," I responded, using my accent again.

"Coming through!" I heard, before I was tackled.

 _Mangle's POV_

"Coming through!" I yelled, before crashing into my brother.

"Ow, seriously Mangle?" He groaned getting up.

"Sorry! It's just that Melody and me were racing, and I tripped," I explained.

"Hahaha!" I looked up to see a purple cat laughing.

"You tripped me, didn't you?" I asked, getting up.

"Uh, yeah, she did," I looked behind the cat too see... Casey. Joy.

"Oh, it is on," I growled. They smirked.


	11. YouTube!

**The beginning of this wasn't written by me, it was written by Snowfrost.**

Disharmony, seeing the whole thing, ran over to them.

"You alright Foxy?" She asked

"Aye lass." He responded. Disharmony then whirled around to give whoever tripped Mangle down a piece of her mind when she saw, Cecelia.

"You!?" She yelled. Cecelia widened her eyes in shock, then smirked and said

"Well well, looks like the MISFIT is her as well. Shouldn't you be at the stupid school all you freaks go too? What is it, Equestrian High?" Disharmony growled and said

"Go jump in a lake Cecelia, you and your idiotic friends too!"

"Oh, you wish we would do that, you misfit," Casey said.

 _Wolfy's POV_

 _Yay. MUAH HA HA HA!_ I thought as I saw my younger sister, Casey, being the jerk she was to Disharmony.

"Ha ha ha," I laughed quietly, grinning evily.

I snuck up behind Casey and made a signal to Mangle, Foxy, Disharmony, Bonnie, and Lola to cover their ears. They did, though Bonnie, Lola, and Disharmony looked confused. After that, I howled. Now, it wouldn't have been that bad... if I didn't do it. I had a freakishly loud howl. Most people would be embarassed by it, but not me. I freaking loved it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Casey screamed, jumping and covering her ears. Cecelia's reation was pretty much the same.

"Hahahahaha! You-you should see your faces!" I gasped as I was laughing. Everyone else was laughing, and I noticed a friend of mine, Fred, was recording this.

"Wanna bet this'll be a viral video?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Knowing you, it probably will be," I answered, remebering when he recorded me throwing apple pie in Spring's face **(Yes Bonnie, I took something from Total Randomness. Don't hate me -Wolf)** and it went viral in two days. Fred was pretty popular on YouTube.

"Wait, what?! Don't put that on YouTube!" Casey screeched.

"Sorry, but I am," Fred said, smirking.

"Do you even care that we just got humiliated in front of enough people, and we don't need the whole school to be laughing at us!" Cecelia screeched.

"Nope," Fred said, popping the 'p.'

"UGH!"


	12. Ghost Kids

**Hello people! Yes, I've updated HSS, but note: Disappear is my main priority, and way better in my opinion.**

 **FanFicUniverse owns Skyfall.**

 **Cameo: Katie and the ghosts!**

 **Wolfy's POV**

"Nobody cares, genius," I said, smirking. Then I howled again, not as loud though.

"AH! WOLFY!" Casey yelled, then she started chasing me, threatening to kill me, and failing. Miserably.

She kept chasing me until she got really tired, but I kept running 'cause I knew she would keep trying. Though, I didn't get far. I crashed into a white and grey wolf.

"Ow. Oh, sorry!" I said, helping him up. What? I can be polite, too.

"It's fine," he said, grabbing his sketch book.

"I'm Wolfy," I said.

"Skyfall, you can call me Sky though," he said.

"Well, 'sup Sky. I gotta go now. Laters!" I said, then I ran past him.

 **Time skip!**

So, after I ran into Skyfall, I caught up with Spring and Gold, who asked me why I looked like I ran a marathon.

"One word: Casey," I responed, trying to catch my breath.

"You're sisters a brat," Spring said. Me and Gold nodded. Yes, I hate my sister. I have reasons to though.

So, we were just walking, like usual, when there was this weird _zap!_ and there were 7 transperant kids in front of us.

"...WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled, jumping back.

I noticed one was hysterical, laughing. I growled and tried to attack her, but she jumped out of the way.

"That's not gonna work. If Sonic here can't catch her, no one can." Someone who looked like a little human girl Gold said, pointing to a kid with red hair and gold eyes.

So... I went completly ballistic on them, and that one girl was laughing the entire time. I hate her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the short chapter!**


	13. Talent Show and a New Girl!

**And, I'm back! Hello peoples, non-peoples, and anything or anyone else reading this! This will now be one of my main priorities! Yay! So, let's get on with this, shall we?**

 **Edit: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SINCE APRIL! I'M A HORRIBLE PROCRASTINATOR!**

 **One of the guests owns Cocoa the Cat!**

* * *

 **Cocoa's POV**

 _Why do my parents do this to me?! It's the middle of the year, and I'm the new kid! Why?!_ I thought as I got my schedule from the office.

I was walking to my first class, science, when I ran into someone. It was a little freshman cat, who jumped up and ran past me, looking kinda terrified out of his mind.

"What the…?" I muttered as I got up, looking to see what scared him so badly. And my question was answered when I saw two seniors laughing.

They both were golden, but one (the taller one) was more greenish gold. He had silver eyes, while the other had dark blue ones. Oh, and the taller one was a rabbit, while the other was a bear. Hm, the rabbit was kinda cute.

"What did you do to scare him so badly?" I asked, walking over to the two. They looked at me, and shrugged.

"Just jumpscared him. He's a freshman, they get scared by the smallest things," the rabbit responded, snickering. I rolled my eyes and took a little snake out of my backpack, holding up to his face.

The second he saw it, he jumped back 5 feet, letting out a screech, while his friend practically died laughing.

"Yeah, 'cause you're one to talk," I told him, making his friend laugh even harder, if it was possible.

"Shut up! ...Who are you, anyway?" He wondered, eying me suspiciously.

"I'm-" I started, before the golden bear cut me off, finally calming down.

"Cocoa Kat, junior, went to SL Academy, was an honors student, was in the school band, was a track star, got suspended twice for burning a human's hair off," he reported, and his friend and I both stared at him, wondering how he knew all that.

The boy looked at us, confused. "What? The school's computer system is easy to hack. Like, really easy. I've found out about every student here that way. I never knew Casey got suspended for knocking someone's tooth out…"

"...Wow. Just, wow. Who are _you_?" I asked, whirling around to look at the rabbit.

"Sean Trapp, but if you call me Sean, I'll end you. Just call me Springtrap. Or Spring. He's Gabe Fazbear, but call him Gold," Springtrap answered, and I nodded, taking note of his threat.

"Okay, got it. And I won't call you that," I replied, and he nodded, walking forward, back to where he was before.

"Good. Well, we gotta get to class. Later Kat," Springtrap said, and him and Gold disappeared down the hall.

"...What just happened?"

 **Disharmony's POV**

"You're sister's crazy," I told Mangle, who nodded, shrugging, while Mel laughed.

We had just told her and Jazz what had happened about three days ago. And no, it wasn;t Wolfy jumpscaring Casey and Cecelia. That happened a couple weeks ago now.

A few days ago, Casey, Cecelia, Kitty, and some other brat named Chelsea were tormenting two sophomore foxes, and Wolfy went up to them and knocked both of them out. She got suspended though, so now she won't be in school for two weeks.

Mel and Jazz had been on vacation, so they hadn't been there to see it. I wish they had, it was so funny! ...Is it wrong for me to say that? Nah, Cecelia's horrible, she deserved it.

"Um, Disharmony? You still here?" Mel asked, waving her paw in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I replied, shaking my head.

Suddenly, there was yelling up ahead and golden retriever and ferret ran past. Two _familiar_ people.

 **Jazz's POV**

"Ow! What the-? Who are they?" I muttered when what shoved me. I stood back up and growled at their retreating forms.

"G-G-Gordon Retriever and Feren Feer," Disharmony replied, scared. **(Not a typo, that's his last name. -Wolf)**

"Oh. I heard about those two! They hang out with that horrible human! Mike Schmidt!" Mangle exclaimed, growling a little.

"Um, guys, should we go before Victoria shows up? 'Cause she hangs out with them and helps them all the time," I pointed out, and the others nodded, sprinting down the hall, away from Gordon and Feren.

 **Le Time Skip**

"LOOK! JAZZ! MAGGIE! THE TALENT SHOW!" Mel exclaimed, running into the room, holding a poster, which I'm assuming is for the talent show.

"REALLY?! AWESOME!" Mangle yelled, jumping off her bed and grabbing the poster all at the same time.

"WE GOTTA DO IT!" Mel shouted, jumping up and down.

"Wha…?" I mumbled, watching the two go nuts.

"JAZZ! JAZZ! ARE YOU GONNA DO IT TOO?!" Maggie asked, running up to me and givingme puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine…" I replied eventually, and both started jumping up and down, cheering.

 **Foxy's POV**

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassse!"

"Noooooooo."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?!"

"Still no."

Ye're probably wondering what's going on. Well, this little mouse (literally. He was a short mouse animatronic) was begging me to do a pirate act with for the talent show. And, for the tenth time, I shouted no.

"Why not?" He whined, staring at me pleadingly.

"Here's a reason! I don't even know ye," I replied, glaring at him.

"Harvey Squeaks! 8th grader that's smart enough to get into the advanced program here! And I'm asking you 'cause I know you're a pirate!" He responded, grinning.

"...Still no," I told him, and he started all over again. And this entire time, Toby and Patrick were just laughing at me.

"Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He yelled, and I was about ready to rip me ears off.

"Lad, quit it! Follow me, and I'll consider ye're request, kay?" I told him, making him shut up and follow me eagerly.

I led him outside, into the hall, and to the storage closet. Quickly, I opened it, motioned for Harvey to go in (which he did without a second thought) and shut the door, locking it.

"Will you do it now?" Harvey shouted through the door, and I rolled me eyes.

"No!" I told him, then walked back to me dorm, closing the door and flopping down on me bed.

"Have fun Foxy?" Toby asked, laughing, and I glared at him, pointing me hook at the lad.

"Shut up. Oh, and thanks for the help, landlovers," I growled at them, and Patrick laughed while Toby responded with a "you're welcome!"

 **Disharmony's POV**

So, I was talking to a new friend of mine, Changle, about the talent show, asking her if we should perform together, which she replied with a huge "YES!"

"So, what song should we sing? I like Shut Up and Dance," I told her, and she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I love that song! Wait, are you talking about the one by Walk the Moon?" She asked suddenly, and I nodded. There's another Shut Up and Dance?

"Oh. Then, can we not sing that?" Changle asked, and I frowned.

"But I love that song! I'll sing it by myself of you don't want to," I told her, and she shrugged.

"Kay!" She replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you gonna sing?" I asked her, and she looked thoughtful.

"Either Found a Way, Something Real, or Countdown!" She responded, bouncing in place a little.

"I don't know any of those," I mumbled, and Changle, being a fox, heard me.

"Their from old TV shows and a kinda old movie. Found a Way was Drake and Josh's theme song, Countdown is from Victorious, and Something Real if from How to Build a Better Boy," she replied, and I nodded, though I didn't know any of the shows. **(Yes, I gave Changle my taste in music. If you don't like it Changle, I'm sorry! But I'm listening to that right now so I had to… -Wolf)**

"Well, I gotta go practice. Later CC!" I told Changle, using her nickname, waving, and walking back to my dorm, Changle following my lead.

 **Lola's POV**

"So, Bon, are you gonna be in the talent show?" I asked my brother, and he shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know yet," he replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"You gotta be in it! You're one of the best guitar players in this school and you know it! Heck, even the teacher told you that!" I pointed out, and he grinned.

"Yeah, I know. ...Sure, I'll do it I guess," He replied, and cheered.

"Yay! So, what are you gonna play?" I asked him, and he didn't even need to think about it, immediately coming up with a song.

"Found a Way. It has an awesome guitar solo in it! ...And I have it stuck in my head, so, yeah," he responded, and I face-palmed at the last part of his answer.

 **Everyone's POV**

" _ **I'm gonna be ace the talent show!"**_

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed my way overdue chapter! And, once again, I'm sorry for not updating since April!**

 **Wolf out!**


	14. Auditions Part 1 (Yes, I know it sucks)

**Sorry for a small holdup, but I was working on my actual book. The prologue's up on Fictionpress. It's called The Infection**

 **camamalope . sorandomz** **owns Sophie and Changle the Fox owns Aqua. Oh, and Changle, sorry if made her seem different from what you thought, but from the way you described her, I pictured her character like this.**

 **Disharmony's POV**

 _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I AM SO SCREWED!_ I thought as I waited to do my audition. I had been practicing for weeks now, but I'm still super nervous! Ah!

" **Next up is… Aqua Goldereiver. Please go on stage for your audition,"** the principal's voice rung through the auditorium, calling up the next girl, and golden retriever with blue eyes.

I quietly sang my song under my breath as I watched her go on stage. I noticed how she, for one, didn't look nervous at all, and how she had a soccer ball with her. Made sense, she did look like someone who played sports. Wait, isn't she on the soccer team? And captain of the softball team?

After watching Aqua do some awesome tricks and sing, I was even more nervous. What is I don't make it in? What is I forget the lyrics? What if I fall off the stage in the middle of my performance? What if a dog jumps on the stage and steals my mic?!

" **Next is Disharmony Chaos,"** the principal announced, making my stomach start doing flips

"Well, here goes nothing," I mumbled, before walking on stage and grabbing the mic.

The principal, vice principal, and horrible teacher, Ms. Falcone watched me boredly, waiting for me to start, and possibly screw up.

"Um, I'm Disharmony Chaos and I'm singing Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Here I go," I announced, whispering the last part before the music started and I started singing.

" _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together"_

 **Sophie's POV**

Wow, she's a good singer. Why did I come here again? 'Cause Mel begged me to, that's why. Ugh, that was the one nice thing about being in a different school than Mel, she didn't drag me along everywhere she went.

" **Changle Foxtrot, you're up next,"** Mr. Walus announced. Yup, he was a walrus. Hahaha! Eh, it's better than the Dr. Skarkus, from my old school. He was terrifying. And he attacked like, five kids. Poor Nellie.

"Hi! I'm Changle Foxtrot and I'll be performing Something Real by China Anne McClain!" She exclaimed, before the music started, causing her to start singing.

 _I thought I knew what I wanted_

 _'Til I got it_

 _Turned around_

 _Now the pressure's on in the moment_

 _I was chasing a fairy tale_

 _Until I caught it_

 _Took a leap of faith_

 _Now I'm back where I started out_

 _This perfect life_

 _Somehow doesn't really feel right_

 _I learned tonight_

 _That I_

 _I'd trade it all_

 _For something real_

 _Something that's raw_

 _Something that I, I, I can feel_

 _Flaws and all_

 _Now here's the deal_

 _I don't want nothing 'less it's something real_

 _Something real!_

 **Look, I'm sorry about the suckish chapter. But, like I said before, I got preoccupied. You can check out the book if you want, give me some feedback. The link is at the top of my profile.**

 **-Wolf out!**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

But that's what this A/N is for. I'm here to say that I'm restarting this story, and I'll be posting a new version as soon as I, well, finish the first chapter. I'll probably take out a few of the Ocs (most likely mine), and I'll be putting the canon characters in more.

This should be up later today, and so keep an eye out, okay?


	16. Chapter 1 REMAKE

**HELLO CHILDREN I AM BACK HAHAHAHA- Okay yeah sorry I'm done and YES I'M AWARE THAT I'M YOUNGER THAN MOST OF YOU-**

 **Sorry for not being on in so long, I've, for one, been a huge creative block, but I've also been focusing more on my original series, which you can find stuff for on my DA.**

 **Oh and here are their human names:**

 **Freddy-Freddy**

 **Bonnie-Bonnie**

 **Foxy-Foxy**

 **Chica-Chica**

 **Theo-Toy Freddy**

 **Toby-Toy Bonnie**

 **Cherry-Toy Chica**

 **Meg-Mangle**

 **Mason-Goldie**

 **Spencer-Springtrap**

 **Marion-Marionette (He's my new fave hahaha what happened-)**

 **Nate-Nightmare**

 **Ace-Fredbear**

 **Jason-Nightmare Bonnie**

 **Xavier-Nightmare Foxy**

 **Alex-Nightmare Freddy**

 **Matthew-Plushtrap**

 **Maggie-Phantom Mangle**

 **Fredrick-Phantom Freddy**

 **Felix-Phantom Foxy**

 **March-Phantom Marionette**

 **Mark-Nightmarionne**

 **Angel-Nightmare Mangle**

 **Jack-Jack O Bonnie**

 **Jackie-Jack O Chica**

 **Also yes I brought Brian, Troy, Fabian, and Katie into this as Ocs because why not I need to ship Nightmare with someone.**

 **Also yes I'm still gonna use some of your guys' Ocs if that's okay ha-**

 **Oh yeah did I mention that half of my OTPs (oh look gay bunnies-) are canon in this? Yeah well um they are so if you don't like:**

 **Fronnie**

 **Toy Fronnie**

 **Goldtrap**

 **Mangle x Chica**

 **Shadow Fronnie**

 **Nightmare Fronnie**

 **Phantom Frexy**

 **Nightmanglenette (Nightmare Mangle x Nightmarione)**

 **Funtime Frexy**

 **Please don't read or complain :D (** **So much Fronnie rip)**

 **Anyways I said I'd restart HSS so here ya go-**

 **Also this is 100% based off Heathers rip**

* * *

"I'm betting ten bucks that Springtrap blows himself up and Cherry sings Candy Store."

Freddy rolled his eyes as his best friend (and boyfriend), Bonnie, rambled on about how "they were finally in high school" and "how it'd be Heathers all over again" and that "he wasn't a gay jock like Kurk and Ram."

"Bon, I love you, but if you say one more thing about Heathers I will shove you down the stairs," Freddy cut him off, lightly punching his arm, and the purple-themed boy groaned but obeyed.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" A sudden voice shouted, and, before Freddy knew it, a small yellow blur tackled him, strangling the poor thing.

"UM WHAT THE F- Oh. Hey Chica!" Bonnie shrieked, jumping back, before realising it was just the small blonde satan, best known as Chica Karie.

"HI BONNIE!" She tackled him next, as Freddy shakily sat up, face losing the blue tint it held before.

"CHICA STOP-!"

"She killin' you two?"

Freddy glanced up to see a familiar redhead standing above him. Foxy cocked an eyebrow, looking expectantly at the brunette.

"What's it look like, dumbass," the bear-human thing growled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"If it helps, she did the same thing to Goldie and Spring. Pretty sure she shoved Shadow down the stairs by accident," the fox-boy informed, snickering.

"Awe, sweet revenge," Freddy laughed, turning to the (finally) calm Chica and wheezing Bonnie.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"…Do you think I'd get expelled if I tried to drown Chica?"

"Spring, stop."

"Let him!"

"Marion, I swear to God-" a blonde replica of Freddy, Mason, more commonly known as Goldie, said, smacking his friend upside the head.

"Ow! Spring, Goldie hit me!" The ravenette whined, tugging on the dirty blonde's sleeve.

"Too bad," he replied, tugging his arm away.

"You're no fun," Marion stuck his tongue out, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"I try."

"Marion, shut it," Goldie snapped before the arguing continued.

"Why do I hang out with you two again?" He muttered under his breath.

"Because you're crazy and we're crazy too so there's not a lot of options. We also don't report you to a teacher for hitting on us," the bunny-human thing replied cheerfully.

"Oh, right!"

"SO, Spring, is your arm okay now?" Goldie piped up, eyeing said limb. Chica kind of crushed it when she hugged the poor boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's okay, don't worry," the "injured" boy assured, grabbing Goldie's hand as if to prove the point.

"Ew, PDOA!" Marion gagged.

"Yes, because you and Foxy are _so_ much more private, right?" Spring pointed out, and Marion's face turned pink.

"Yeah, yeah, haha, _funny."_

* * *

"You two won't last a week," a short (compared to her companions), brunette girl snorted, watching as her boyfriend, Nightmare (or Nate), did the summer homework ten minutes before class and his brother, Fredbear (Aka Ace), scolded him.

"You're very encouraging, Kat," Night replied dryly, before focusing on the assignment again.

"I know, right? I should be a cheerleader or something," she said, raising her arms.

"Can you even do a cartwheel?" Fredbear asked, turning to her and cocking an eyebrow, a faint smirk on his lips.

"…What is this 'cartwheel' you speak of?" Katie wondered, sarcastic as ever.

"WHAT?! KATIE HOW-"

A white and pink blur jumped on Katie and started shaking her.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO CARTWHEEL?!" Mangle, aka Meg, yelled as Katie squirmed out of her grasp.

"Yeah, Meg, not everyone is able to do seven backflips in 2 minutes," she pointed out to her friend, rolling her eyes.

"…Touché," the fox girl said, narrowing her eyes and standing up.

"…Freak…"

"NIGHTMARE-!"


	17. Horrible Kids

**Okay so 'sup how ya'll doin-**

 **Beware Melanie Martinez lol**

 **Also one last thing. Meg (Mangle) is a hermaphrodite, thus not a male nor female.**

 **Oh right I forgot to say this but they're humans now ha whoops-**

 **Oh right Abby is Baby, Belle is Ballora, Alfred is Funtime Freddy, and Vix is Funtime Foxy. Shadow is Shadow Bonnie and Shawn is Shadow Freddy.**

 **Jasmine and Melody belong to** **howlingwolf8648** **and Disharmony (aka Daliah) belong to Snowfrost.** **I may include more, idk :V**

* * *

"So you're new here?" Meg asked, tilting her head at the girl in next to her.

"Aren't _you_ new here?" The girl, Daliah, pointed out.

"To the school, yeah. But I've lived here my entire life, most of us have," the pink haired teen replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Well then, yeah, I'm new. My family moved here over the summer," the silver-haired girl said.

"Well, then I officially welcome you to the city! I will also be your tour guide because I may not know this place very well but I know the people here like the back of my hand!" Meg exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

"Do I really need a tour on the people here?" Daliah asked, raising a brow.

"Marion will try to rape you."

"Fair enough."

"So, Daliah, d'you have any nicknames?" Meg asked as they started walked down the hall. "Mine's Mangle, 'cause I was a stupid kid."

"People call me Disharmony. …I tend to cause chaos a lot," the platinum haired girl responded.

"Aw… Okay, now I should begin! That's Spring and Goldie! Their real names are Spencer and Mason, but no one really calls them that. Let's see… Both are Juniors and will tell you what to do because of it. Spring has MAJOR anger issues and will throw you down the stairs of you piss him off. He's actually pretty sweet though, so it's not likely. Goldie's pretty chill, just goes with whatever, but he's a genius and acts like everyone here are idiots," Mangle said, pointing at the two boys, who were currently talking and eying Disharmony curiously. "They're also gay for eachother, so don't worry about them hitting on you or somethin'."

"…Has Spring ever ACTUALLY thrown someone down the stairs?" Disharmony wondered nervously as they moved on.

"A couple people yeah. His brother, Bonnie, and his friend, Marion. Speaking of Marion, that's him right there! So, he's a sophomore, still will tell you what to do. He's _really_ crazy, but I think you'll like him, especially if you cause chaos. He's pretty perverted, but I doubt he'll do anything to you. Um… He's got a sister too, Marilyn. She's kind of a bitch, but also SUPER hyper, it's crazy!" Meg said, gesturing to the black haired boy.

"Cool… Who's that?" The other girl wondered, pointing to a redhead with her hair in pigtails.

"Hm? Oh, that's Abby. She's… um, she's not someone you wanna become friends with. She's _nuts,_ but not the good kind, and is pretty nasty, actually. In case you were wondering, she's singing Dollhouse. Then the brunette's Belle, who's just insane. She's been in love with Goldie's little brother, Shawn, since she came to this school. The thing is, though, is Shawn has a boyfriend and she's been _terrible_ to Shadow all year. _Anyway,_ the shorter boy is Vix. He's kind of an asshole, but not that bad. _Way_ better than the girls. The other one, with the matching hair, that's Alfred. He's sweet, but real paranoid," Mangle explained, narrowing their eyes.

"So people to stay away from?"

"Definitely."

"Also, are you and Vix related?" Disharmony asked, looking down at the shorted teen.

"Cousins. Okay, so _that's_ my brother Foxy and his friends, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. Foxy's pretty anti-social and seems real mean, but he's actually a shy little thing. Then there's Chica, aka the 'small blonde satan.' She's friendly but pretty hyper and will screw you up if you mess with her or her friends. That's Freddy, he's pretty nerdy and laid back, but nice and a freakin' _genius._ He's also Goldie's little brother. I swear to God, all of them are teacher's pets. And then that's Bonnie, Spring's little brother. He's insane, but nice. He also is the guitar god and I swear to everything he sounds just like Cody from Set it Off it's creepy."

"You're brother's cute," Disharmony said without thinking, before turning bright red.

"Thanks, but he's take-" Meg began, before getting cut off.

"NO HE'S NOT! HE DUMPED MARION!" Bonnie shouted over, grinning and laughing. He stopped, though, when Foxy punched him in the arm.

"…Okay nevermind. Go flirt with him," Meg laughed, shoving Disharmony at them.

"WAIT WHAT MEG STOP NO-!" She shrieked, running back.

"Meg quit killing everyone!" Foxy called over as he dragged Bonnie away.

"Says you!" They shouted back.

"Says everyone!"

"Ugh… Okay. So, _that's_ Toby and Theo, my best friends and OTP. I will legit go down with the ship. Toby's got anger issues and will beat you to a pulp if you hurt me or Theo. Theo's a little shy sweetheart who needs to be protected," Mangle said when they saw their friends.

"Tumblr talk much?" Disharmony snorted.

"True. Then there's the Heathers, they float above it all. Okay kidding, kidding. That's Cherry, total bitch and someone to just avoid. That's Marilyn, if you couldn't tell," the pink-haired one explained, pointing at the two girls talking.

"Is that everyone?"

"Nope!"

"How many more are there?"

"A _lot._ Let's keep moving. …There we go! Those are the twins, Ace and Nate. Ace's a total asshole who hates everything and everyone except his little gang. He goes nuts over the smallest thing and will kill you if you piss him off the tiniest bit. Then there's Nate, who I swear to God is death itself. He's a total goofball, but is so disturbed. Like, he'll casually talk about someone getting hit by a bus or something. And that's Katie, Nate's girlfriend. Ace is also in love with her for reasons I don't know. I mean, I'm friends with her, but she is… dark. Freakin' dark. She hates everyone and seriously shows no emotion ever. She also terrifies everyone and if she grins or laughs run for your life because she's plotting to kill you."

"Fun."

"I know, right? Oh, there's Jase! Jason Dean, a psychopath that will blow up the school, I swear to God. He also beat up Kurt and Ram."

"Are you done with the Heathers references?" Disharmony asked, rolling her eyes.

"Never. Seriously though, his name is actually Jason Dean. He's nice, but really sarcastic and a freaking boss. Seriously, he downed a bottle of Vodka in one sitting. How?!" Mangle asked, staring at said purplenette incredulously.

"Um… Okay, that's badass. What about those two?" Disharmony wondered, pointing at two girls.

"That's Melody and Jasmine, a couple friends of mine, as well as my roommates. Mel's pretty hyper and nice, while Jazz's calmer, but still sweet," Meg said.

"Aw…"

"That's about it! Oh, well there are others, but I doubt you'll see them. I gotta go, later Disharmony!" Meg said, beginning to walk away.

"Later!" I replied, turning around and heading to my dorm.


	18. Important I Guess?

SO UM GUYS I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I'M GONNA BE POSTING SKETCHES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS (INCLIDING THE OCS IF THAT'S OKAY W/YOU I ALREADY DID DISHARMONDY'S) ON MY TUMBLR

JUST GO AND TYPE IN Art-and-stuff-idk

I MIGHT POST THEM ON MY INSTAGRAM WHICH KS JUST wolf-of-epicness32


	19. I Think it's Arrogance

' **Sup my dudes I'm updating-**

 **Also starting next week I'll be able to update more because NO SCHOOL HA**

 **Also if anyone saw the Mangle drawing on Tumblr/Instagram Meg's last name is Pirers, not Clark.**

 **Now time for comments**

 **Changle the Fox: What? No wait plz don't die ;-;**

 **Snowfrost: I died when writing it lmao. I'm psychic-**

* * *

"DALIAH, DALIAH, DALIAH!" Mangle screeched, tackling the poor girl.

"OW! MANGLE, GET OFF!" She choked out, coughing.

"Um, Meg…? I think you're killing her…" Theo pointed out quietly, pulling the pink haired teen up.

"Thank you!" Daliah gasped in relief, flopping back. "What the hell is going on? Why'd you need to strangle me?"

"I didn't strangle you, I hugged you! And did you know this school has a musical? Well, they do and they might do Heathers!" Meg exclaimed, jumping around.

"…She really likes Heathers, doesn't she?" The silver-haired girl asked, turning to Toby.

"They, actually. And yeah, their life revolves around it, now. Meg, that's not the only idea. They might do Hamilton," he replied, before looking at Mangle.

"But Heathers is better! Besides, me and Chica know all the songs! And who'd make a better JD than Spring? He's already crazy," they groaned.

"What does this have to do with me?" Daliah asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm your friend and I wanted you to know? Also because I'm going to force you to audition, so come on," Mangle replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"There's no use in struggling," told her, honestly creeping Daliah out.

"…Does he always act like this or…?" She asked, referring to Toby's monotone tone.

"Not if you're really good friends with him. Other than that, yeah," Theo responded, grinning up at Toby.

"Shut up…"

* * *

"Hello~ Pleasure to meet you, beautiful~" Marion sang taking Daliah's hand and gazing at her.

"Mari, quit breaking the new kid," Spring snapped, pushing away, before flashing her an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout him."

"It's fine…?" Daliah said uncertainly, looking cautiously at the now laughing black haired boy.

"We claim no responsibility for anything he does. Now, for your own safety, back away slowly and don't make eye contact," Goldie shouted over, looking up from his book.

The girl listened and backed away, before shaking her head and finding a seat. The whole school had been called for a "beginning of the year assembly" and she had ended up losing Mangle, Toby, and Theo. Now she was sitting behind who she had dubbed the three stooges, Marion, Springtrap, and Goldie.

Marion had started flirting with her the moment she showed up, which honestly creeped the heck out of her. Spring had attempted to stop him multiple times, so she came to the conclusion that he was okay. Goldie had ignored the entire thing, reading a book that greatly resembled the Deathly Hallows.

Daliah glanced around, checking for her friends and, sadly, not finding them. After she gave up, she just looked at the kids around her. Behind her were two boys, Jason, who Mangle pointed out yesterday, and another boy who she didn't recognize. He had short, ginger hair and orange-red eyes. Both had multiple piercings, as well.

Next to her was a pink haired girl that resembled Meg. She was talking energetically to the boy next to her. She noted that the boy looked an awful lot like Marion, and decided they were probably related.

"This is so stupid…" Daliah muttered, folding her arms and slumping back in the seat, swearing under her breath.

"True," a new voice piped up, and she whirled around to see Mangle's brother, Foxy, sitting next to her, glaring up at the stage.

"I know, right? I mean, there's no point to being here," she snapped, cursing at herself for getting nervous and blushing. How was she _already_ head over heels for him?

"Yeah! I mean, there's not much they can tell us. It's school, it's gonna suck either way. Plus, why do you have to be here if you've been at the school for more than one year?" The redhead pointed out, gesturing to the three in front of him.

"Oh, you don't have to! We just came to get out of class," Marion replied, turning around in his seat and grinning at them, and Foxy growled.

"Fuck off," he snapped, and Marion shrugged, turning around.

"You really don't like him, huh?" Daliah asked, looking at him curiously.

"He's a freak and I don't wanna deal with shit," he replied, , still growling and cursing under his breath.

"In other words, poor Foxy here gets aggressive when he's nervous, and Marion's a pervert," a certain, purple haired boy explained, hopping up and flopping down in the seat next to Foxy.

"Wh-That's not- SHUT UP BONNIE!" Foxy yelled, punching him, and in a moment both were trying to kill each other.

"Seriously?! Ugh, ignore them, they're idiots. Pleasure to meet you, love," Freddy said, stepping over the two and sitting next to Daliah.

"Um, nice to meet you two?" She replied, rolling her eyes. She doubted this boy even knew her name. Also, "love?" British much?

"Freddy, quit flirting with the new kid," Bonnie whined, standing up and sitting next to him.

"There's a difference between being polite and flirting, Bon," he replied dryly, glaring at the taller boy.

"Suuurrreee," he laughed as Foxy sat down, glaring at both of his friends. Were they his friends? Daliah wasn't quite sure at this point.

"Where's C?" The redhead asked before Freddy could snap back.

"There are still classes going on, and why in the hell would she miss cooking for a stupid assembly?" Bonnie pointed out, snickering, before the a voice rang out through the auditorium.

As the assembly began, and the principal talked about what a good year it would be, Daliah pulled out her phone and started looking through Tumblr, reblogging fanart.

* * *

After the assembly finished, the silver haired girl took off, out of the auditorium. She leaned against a wall nearby and waited for Meg.

After a good five minutes, they came into view, talking happily to Marion. Toby and Theo came out next, and Daliah ran up to them.

"'Sup," she greeted, smirking.

"Hi," Theo said, grinning at her, while Toby just nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, where ya headin'?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Class," Toby replied curtly.

"…Yeah, I got that, thanks. What class, I mean?" Daliah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Toby, quit it. U-Um, he's heading to Biology, while I'm going to Algebra. What about you?" Theo asked, tilting his head while elbowing the blue haired boy.

"I'm going to Biology, too… Great," she answered, glaring at the taller boy, who returned the favor, narrowing his forest green eyes.

"W-Well, let's go then!" Theo said, noticing the tension and grabbing Toby's hand, dragging him down the hall as Daliah followed.

"What class is Meg in?" She asked as she followed.

"English 9," the shorter boy replied, pointing at the room as they passed it.

"What class next?"

"W-Well, me and Meg both have World History next, while Toby's going to PE," he told her.

"Have fun, then," she laughed, and Toby swatted at her, swearing at her.

"Toby, stop it!" Theo snapped, tugging the boy away.

"Yeah, stop it Toby," Daliah taunted.

"You know he broke a kids arm for doing that?" A new voice asked, and all three turned to see Cherry and Marilyn.

"D-Didn't he do that to you…?" Theo asked, looking uneasy and inching behind the steaming Toby.

"Why does it matter?!" She growled, and the brunette went even farther behind his boyfriend.

"Quit being a bitch, dear god."


	20. Another AN Yay

Okay so this is for the sketches (which will now be digital so not sketches, more like refs and stuff, though I might shade 'em).

For Ocs, I need to know the color palettes.

Also the Ocs I will be using are: Disharmony (belongs to Snowfrost), Aqua (Belongs to Changle the Fox), Sophie (belongs to ) and Mel and Jazz (belongs to howlingwolf8648).

But yeah, I need the exact color palettes if that's okay.

Also all of these will be on my DA, just type in WolfofEpicness32 and it should be the first thing that comes up. Or, wolfofepicness32 . deviantart com /gallery with no spaces.


	21. Last AN I Swear-

Okay this is the last AN for awhile I swear to Cawthon-

So I just wanna say that it's worth checking out my DA (I swear this isn't for self-promotion) as it will have teasers, previews, etc. for HSS, as well as the characters' designs. The link is in the last AN, w/out spaces or just search WolfofEpicness32 on Google.


	22. Dead Girl Walking

**So I the first part was based off a mini-chapter Snowfrost wrote :D**

 **Also I apoligize in advance if anything screwed up happens in this chapter, I'm in a** _ **really**_ **bad mood :V**

* * *

" _What did you just say?!_ " Cherry snapped, whirling on Disharmony, steaming. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm a girl who was talking with them when you decided to but in," Daliah replied, pointing at the boys and spinning her fidget spinner. All three looked pretty uncomfortable. Okay, actually Theo was full out terrified and could no longer be seen.

"Hehe, hun? Rethink your answer, or I swear to God you're _dead,_ " the blonde growled, stepping right up to Daliah's face and glaring up at her.

"If you care so freakin' much, go find out somewhere else," the taller girl growled.

"Three strikes, and it'll be a bad day, hun. Watch it," the blonde hissed.

"…Disharmony. My name's Disharmony, and you're no match to my chaos," she slowly replied, narrowing her eyes as she continued spinning her blood red fidget spinner.

"Whatever you say. We'll be back," Cherry said, grabbing Marilyn's arm, dragging her away.

"…Nice job, kid," Toby finally said, smirking.

"Kid? There's no way you're older than me," Daliah pointed out, whipping around and glaring at him.

"H-He calls e-everyone kid," Theo piped up, peeking his head out from behind the taller boy.

"Fun," the silver haired girl deadpanned, raising a brow at both. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Fuck! Ugh, I'm gonna- Come on!" Toby snapped, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her down the hall while Theo turned into a different one.

* * *

After class, Daliah walked out, glancing down at her schedule, looking for room 216, where she had Algebra next.

She walked down the hall and turned left, down the hall where she'd seen Theo go, and after a couple minutes, she found the room, walking in and looking around.

There weren't many open seats left, and, after a moment, she realized she didn't know anyone in the class. The only person she recognized was the redhead from the assembly, and he honestly gave her a bad vibe. But, before she could sit somewhere else, they got taken by other kids.

With a sigh, she went and sat next to the redhead, who was leaning back in his seat and going through Tumblr.

"You DisHarmony87?" He asked, glancing up at her, and she jumped.

"What?! Oh, you mean on Tumblr? Yeah… How'd you know?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Reblogs. What's your name?" He asked, tucking his phone away.

"Daliah. You?"

"X."

"X?"

"Short for Xavier," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…"

"Shh! The teacher. Her name's Ms. Kyles and she's fuckin' _strict,_ " he told her, pointing to the woman entering the room.

"How'd you know?" She whispered as Ms. Kyles started introducing herself.

"Couple of my friends," he whispered back, not looking at her.

"Jason Dean?"

"Yeah. Why're you sayin' his whole name?"

"Heathers stuff."

"D'you even know what that is?"

"Not at all, my friend told me."

"Meg?" X asked, looking at her curiously for a moment, before turning back to the teacher.

"Yup," Daliah whispered, laughing quietly, before whipping her head up as the teacher glared at them. She winced as she got a headrush. Ouch.

* * *

"I GOT THE SCRIPT, I GOT THE SCRIPT!" Meg screamed the moment Daliah sat down at the lunch table, jumping around and attracting multiple stares.

"She means for Heathers. Seriously?! It's Mangle, get used to it you bastards!" Toby told her, before standing up and yelling at the people staring.

"True, this isn't even weird for Meg," one of the three stooges, Goldie, laughed.

"What is considered weird for them?" The girl asked, looking at Theo, one of the few boys she actually liked there.

"Anything normal, pretty much," he replied, laughing quietly.

"Makes sense," she snickered.

"I really hope I get Veronica's part! And Spring's gonna get JD by default," the pink haired teen squealed, sitting down.

"Two words: Sex scene," Spring called over, rolling his eyes as Meg choked on their drink.

"STOOOPPP," they screeched, dropping their head on the table and groaning.

"There's a-" Daliah started, eyes widening, before Toby cut her off.

"Meg, calm down. Besides, you'll probably be McNamara or maybe even Martha. Those two are your favorite characters, anyway," he pointed out, poking at the school lunch with a fork.

"True…" they replied, looking off thoughtfully.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna go head down to the library. Later," Daliah said, standing up and walking away, Meg complaining behind her.

* * *

The moment she stepped in the library, she was greeted with a glare from the librarian. With a huff, the silver haired girl walked past, slumping down at a table and pulling out her phone.

"You're not allowed to take that out," a new voice said, and she looked up to see a tall brunette looking over his book.

"So?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Great, a good-two-shoes.

"Mr. Keller with take that and never give it back. He _still_ has Bonnie's old phone," the boy explained, and, with a growl, Daliah shoved it in her pocket.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Read?"

"Any good books here?"

"Obviously. But if you want, you can draw or something. There are papers and pencils over there," he told her, pointing at the librarian's desk.

"Kay. What's your name, by the way?" She asked as she went and grabbed some paper and a pencil. "Mine's Daliah."

"Alex," he told her, looking back down at his book.

"What grade you in?" She wondered as she started sketching.

"10th. Hey, do you know Xavier?" Alex asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"He said he met you."

"You know him?"

"Him, Jason, Ace, Night, and I have been friends since I was in 3rd grade. Er, X was in 2nd and Ace and Nightmare were in 4th," he explained.

"Nightmare?" Daliah repeated, looking up at him.

"Nate."

"Oooohhh."

"Are you trying out for Heathers? The auditions are next week."

"Meg wants me to, but I can't sing for the life of me," Daliah admitted.

"Audition for a small part or talk to Shawn. He runs the drama club and chooses who's who in stuff like that. Worst comes to worst, if you're friends with him, you'll be able to help with the actual production," Alex told her, grinning softly.

"Really?! Where is he?" She asked, jumping up and grinning.

"Room 315, right above here. I'd hurry up if I were you, class is starting in seven minutes," he told her.

"Aren't you gonna get ready and go?" She asked him, tilting her head.

"I plan to hide out in the library, they don't care. Just have someone tell the teacher you're at the nurse or something and you're good," he explained.

"Nice!"

"What class do you have next?"

"PE."

"Ask X to cover for you, he's got that next."

"Got it!"

With that, Daliah took off out the door, running up the stairs and crashing into X. Literally.

With a small shriek, she started to fall down the stairs, before X caught her.

"Heh, sorry! Um, X, can you tell the gym teacher I'm at the nurse? Kay, thanks!" She asked, taking off again as he stuttered a reply.

She bolted down the hall, searching for 315. Finally, she found it and stuck her head in, looking around. After a moment, she saw a purple haired boy sitting in a chair, legs propped on the table, reading the Heathers script and humming.

"Are you Shawn?" She asked, stepping in.

"Are you Daliah?" He responded with, not looking up.

"How'd you know that?!" She wondered, stepping back and staring at him.

"Meg showed up," was all he said.

"I-I was wondering if-" Daliah started, before getting cut off.

"I could let you into the musical? Nah, you gotta get in fair and squa-"

"I called Cherry a bitch to her face."

"You're in, babe," he laughed, _finally_ looking up at her, revealing the dullest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Just for that?"

"She is one, but she's also the queen of the school. Most people don't have the guts to do that," he explained, grinning.

"Great, so I'm gonna die?" She groaned, facepalming.

"You're gonna die just for being friends with Meg and them. She's hated them since she dumped Toby," he told her.

"Cherry and _Toby_ used to date?!"

"7th grade love story. Now, I suggest you get going before a teacher catches you."

"Oh, right! Later!


	23. Texting

**I probably will not update this much, if at all. This story was created as something for me to do in between stories or when I was bored. However, if you guys would like to write for it, I'll post your updates.**

 **Chapter written by CardassianTrekki**

Daliah sighed as walked home, absolutely exhausted. It was a tough day, but nothing she couldn't handle. At least she would get to help with the art part for Heathers. Now don't get her wrong, she loved musicals, she just had no talent for that kinda stuff. That belonged to her brother Dan.

Daliah opened the door and was immediatly greeted woth the blasting sound of Star Trek. Daliah ignored that and trudged upstairs to do her homework. Her brother was watching the TV and waved to her, she waved back.

Daliah opened the door to her room. Her room was relatively small, then again their apartment was small. It was what they could afford.

But Daliah wouldn't change it for the world. Her room had her desk that had splatters of paint on it, her bed, drawings of her art, anime or normal, hung on said walls. A bookshelf with books, her computer, and small nicknacks on the shelves. She also had a corkboard for ideas.

Daliah through her backpack on the bed as she dug out her homework. Stupid teachers, stupid school. Of course, she then started getting the chimes of texts on her phone.

Meg: How did you become friends with X!?

Daliah: math.

Foxy: You are insane.

Daliah: what clued you in?

Marionette: i am impressed

Daliah: how the hell did you get this number?

Marion: You gave it to me from our science class for homework.

Daliah: what have i done.


End file.
